


Szivárvány színei - Lila

by SassyMeg



Series: Szivárvány színei kihívás-Rainbow Color Challenges [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - modern felfogás - emberi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternatív Univerzum - Az eredetitől eltérő, Biszex!Dean, Boldog végkifejlet, Boys Kissing, Cas kedvenc színe a lila, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Castiel és Dean szomszédok, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Csókok & ölelések, Dean szereti Cast kukkolni, Happy Ending, Kevés korkülönbség, Kissed & Cuddled, Kölcsönös vonzódás, Különc!Cas, Különc!Dean, Love at First Sight, M/M, NSFW Art, Részletes erotikus leírások, Tetkó-kinkes!Cas, Tetkós!Dean, Több NSFW kép a ficben!!!, ember!Cas, ember!Dean, gay!cas, kis kifli-nagy kifli póz, szerelem első látásra
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Végre megszületett a Szivárvány kihívás utolsó darabja, és ez a lila színnel zárul. Ebben a történetben ez a szín Castiel kedvenc színe.A novellában most Dean 21 éves, míg Cas 27. Nem túl nagy távolságban egymás mellett laknak, egymásra néző ablakokkal, épp emiatt tudja kicsit titokban Dean meglesni a szuper szexi szomszédját. Amit - talán - nem tud, hogy Cas is felfigyelt rá, de nem találta a módját a kezdeményezésnek, viszont Dean furcsa szenvedélye erre mégis esélyt ad. ❤️





	Szivárvány színei - Lila

**Author's Note:**

> Megjegyzés: ebben a történetben Cas kedvenc színe a Lila. :) Több ilyen szín alsó neműje van, és hogy Dean haja is ugyanezt a színárnyalatot viseli az csak számára hab a tortán. :D ❤️  
> Ugyan talán egyszer említem, de Castiel a tetkókért is oda van, Deannek pedig végig a nyakán húzódik. :) ❤️
> 
> Figyelmeztetés: Maga a fic elég sok képet tartalmaz, és köztük olyat is (NSFW- Not Safe for Work), amit melóhelyen, suliban, nyilvánosan, közlekedési eszközökön stb. olvasva, kissé zavarba lesz hozható az olvasó.  
> (Magyarul: szép seggecskéket láthatsz, ezért vigyázz, ki lát bele, olvassa ugyan azt, amit te, nem mindegy, hogy éppen hol olvasod! Meg aztán nem venném a szívemre, ha bármi baleset érne, miközben az ominózus testrészt szemre vételezed! :) Szóval, ha NSFW figyelmeztetést látsz, akkor az valószínűleg meztelenkedő, és/vagy pornó képet/képeket takar! ) :D

Dean egy gyönyörű pasi volt. Fiatal, és bohó, pasiknál viszonylag ritka, ragyogó zöld szemekkel, csókra csábító, ámor íj ajkakkal, mesés szeplőkkel. Nem érdekelték különösebben a bigott emberek véleménye, így az sem, hogy mit szóltak a nyitott ingéből kilátszó tetoválásaira, a lilára színezett, borzas hajára, vagy éppen arra, hogy biszexként leginkább a fiúkat szerette. 

Mégis, már jó ideje senkivel sem randizott, mert az egy éjszakás kalandoktól elzárkózott, a csajok a külseje ellenére csak játszottak vele, és megcsalták, a fiúknak meg leginkább trófeaként kellett volna, de nem akartak vele hosszabb, vagy komolyabb kapcsolatot, s neki már kurvára elege volt ebből.

Azt hitte, hogy sohasem lesz senkivel hosszabb, és mély kapcsolata, amikor felfedezte a ritkán látott, ám felettébb attraktív, új, szembe szomszédját.

Hajnalok hajnalán futott, embertelen időpontokban, s Dean is csak akkor jött erre rá, amikor egyszer nem tudott aludni, és az ablaknál állt egy pohár őszibaracklével. Azt kortyolgatta, amikor meglátta ezt a futó félistent, s majdnem megfulladt a gyümölcslétől, egy kissé letüdőzve azt. 

Úgyhogy most teljesen meglepődött, mikor nem hajnalban, hanem dél körül látta őt, immár futás után, lila pólóban, lassan ballagott, egyik kezében valami papírt, és a futó sortját összegyűrve.

"Csak nem fog benevezni, a helyi jótékonysági kocogó versenyre?" - morfondírozott, de a szomszédja pont ennek a típusnak látszott. 

Amit eddig innen - onnan megtudott róla, mind ezt támasztották alá. A nevét nehezebben nyomozta ki, mert az egyik azt mondta: nem emlékszik a keresztnevére, de a vezeték neve valami Newark-hoz hasonló... a másik, akitől érdeklődött, pedig a teljesen lehetetlen Ke-steel nevet mondta keresztnévnek. Amíg meg nem állította az egyik pizzafutárt, és fizetett, hogy elmondja, milyen névre kérték a rendelést. Így tudta meg, hogy kiszemeltje a Castiel Novak nevet viseli. 

Sok furcsa nevet adnak, de Őrá pontosan illett egy angyalnak a neve. Mert ahogy nyomozott utána, egyre több jótékonysági, és segítő munkájára derült fény. Hogy ha tehette, a hajléktalan konyhán segített, vagy ő maga keresett fel néhány dologgal, és szendvicsekkel felszerelkezve ilyen búvóhelyeket.

Megszervezte, hogy a közeli gyors étkezdében lehessen plusz egy étkezést kifizetni, ami annyit tesz, hogy bárki fizethetett még egy menüt, vagy kávét, esetleg egy sütit, és a második blokkot félretéve, összegyűjtve, egy-egy nincstelen kaphatta, mikor betért.

A kórházban pedig nemcsak beteg gyerekeket, de bárkit meglátogatott, és felolvasott neki könyvből például. 

Rendszeres vendége volt a közeli állatmenhelynek, ahova szintén adománygyűjtést szervezett, és segített gazdát találni az elhagyott kutyáknak, és cicáknak. 

Egy szóval jogosan nevezte magában Castielt angyalnak, aki méltó erre a névre. 

*

Dean a huszonegyedik szülinapjára - néhány hónapja - egy különleges távcsövet kapott ajándékba, Samtől. 

\- Hogy ne csak álldogálj, és erőltesd a szemed, hanem valóban láss valamit - adta át ezekkel a szavakkal az ajándékát, akkor az öccse.  
Amikor kibontotta, nem tudta mire vélni, mert igaz, gyakran állt az ablakuk előtt a szobában, de inkább csak merengett, mint megfigyelte volna a külső tájat, s eseményeket.

\- Nekem, valójában, egy olyan távcső lenne hasznos, amivel felfedezek egy kis csodát - felelte hangjában némi szomorúsággal, de azért mosolyogva köszönte meg az ajándékot.

Igazából nem is gondolta komolyan, hogy különösebben hasznát fogja venni, egészen eddig. Most viszont hozzászokott Cas életritmusához, s ehhez igazította magát, mivel felfedezte: imádata tárgya, előszeretettel tornázik is az ablaka előtt. 

Hajnalban, egy kicsit bemelegít, aztán fut egy kört, majd visszatérve, levezető gyakorlatokat végez, aztán ment a zuhany alá. Néha este is végigcsinálta ezeket, ha úgy hozta kedve, vagy hétvégente akár délben, illetve délután: mikor hogy. 

Dean pedig ici-picit a megszállottja lett, de a jó értelemben. Sejtette ugyan, amit művel, az igazából nem szép dolog, de egyszerűen képtelen volt elszakadni a látványtól.

Szerette nézni, ahogy hajladozik, ahogy az izmai mozdulnak a bőre alatt... hmmm. Néha el is kalandoztak a gondolatai. De teljesen elbűvölve élvezte az egészet. 

Tudta, imádata tárgya majdnem tíz évvel idősebb nála, de ez nem érdekelte. Castiel gyönyörű, jóképű férfi, kell neki, csak az övé akar lenni, és azt is, hogy a másik iránta ugyanúgy érezzen. 

*

Ami azt illeti: Castielnek is feltűnt a szemet gyönyörködtető, bár hozzá kissé fiatal, kócos, lilára színezett hajú srác. Imádta ezt a színt. Aki ismerte, tudta, hogy minimum fél száz ilyen színű alsója van, s köztük nem egy egész különleges. Plusz, ennek a gyönyörű fiúnak még tetoválások is húzódtak végig a nyakán! Tetkók! Amik a másik gyöngéi voltak! Úgy szerette volna végig futtatni a nyelvét azokon a mintázatokon, amit ez az isteni srác viselt!

Megfigyelte őt a kávézóban, ahol olykor végig kóstolta az új pite kreálmányokat, és szakértő véleményt mondott róluk nevetve, miközben időnként a kávéja élvezetébe merült. Innen tudta meg a keresztnevét, mivel a barista megkérdezte milyen névre adhatja a kávét. Ezt ráírta a papírpohárra, s mikor elkészült, csak kiáltania kellett, hogy kész, és jöhetett érte a nevezett. 

A vezeték nevét pedig egyszerűen leolvasta a postaládájáról. Tetszett neki a hangzása: Winchester. 

Aztán kis híján összefutott vele a könyvtárban. Álmában sem gondolta - bár ezt magának sem tudta megindokolni miért -, itt fog találkozni vele, de örült, hogy Dean kedveli ezek szerint a könyveket. 

Látta, amikor az autóját vezette, és hamarosan rájött arra is, hogy mennyire rajongott a kocsijáért, karban tartotta, és törődött vele. Egyszer szemtanúja volt annak, mikor egy seggfej leengedte a gumiját, aztán emiatt milyen ideges, meg dühös volt akkor. Később pedig gyönyörködött a látványban, ahogy a motortérben szerelt valamit, és a gömbölyű, farmerbe bújtatott feneke, a zene ritmusára imbolygott csábítóan.

Teljesen véletlen történt az is, hogy észrevette: Dean távcsövön figyeli őt. Bár a srác visszahúzódott a függönye rejtekébe, de ekkor Castielnek már feltűnt a lencse csillogása.

"Hmmm. Szóval így állunk?! Hát, ha már ez a helyzet, láss valami szépet!" - morfondírozott magában Cas - "Fogadok, nem ismered a naked yogát, hát majd most fogod!"

S úgy csinált, mintha halvány lila sejtelme sem lett volna, hogy márpedig Dean igenis kukkolja az ablakon keresztül. Vetkőzni kezdett, lassan, ráérősen, mert tudta, hogy ezzel is csak "rakni fog a tűzre", míg aztán a kis kukkolója már úgy fogja érezni majd magát, mintha egy francos szaunában lenne. 

Egyáltalán nem ismert kegyelmet. Szépen kibújt a pólójából, letolta a nadrágját, levette a cipőjét, és a zoknijait, majd kicsusszant az alsójából is. Csinált néhány bemelegítő gyakorlatot, de pontosan úgy, hogy feszítse azt a közmondásos húrt. Egy szék segítségével hajlongott jobbra, és balra. 

Totál biztos volt benne, hogy Dean mostanra már szaporábban veszi a levegőt, s ha eddig még nem is nyúlt magához, ezt rövidesen megteszi... megérdemelte volna, ha a fenekét fordítja teljesen az ablak felé, és lehajol, de az túl könnyű lenne... nem, nem. Ennyivel nem úszhatja meg. 

Keresztül hajolt a széken, a kezeivel a szék hátulsó lábaiba kapaszkodott, fellendítette a testét, majd a lábait behajlítva, az egyiket kissé előrébb engedte, amíg a másik combja a támlán pihent.

Csukott szemmel koncentrált, már majdnem ki is hullott a fejéből Dean, aki figyelte őt, amikor egy esés zaja zökkentette ki a nyugalmából. 

Az őt kukkoló, édes, szomszéd pasi, annyira belefeledkezett a figyelésbe, hogy belekapaszkodott a függönybe, és azt most nagy zajjal magára rántotta. Az esés után a káromkodást is tisztán lehetett hallani. Cas megszakította a gyakorlatot, és nevetnie kellett, de egyben remélte, hogy a szépséges srác nem nagyon ütötte meg magát. 

*

\- A francba, a francba, a francba!  
Jókorát esett Dean a fenekére, ráadásul a fejére zúdult a karnis. Szerencsére nem kapta telibe, mert még agyrázkódást kaphatott volna. Óvatosan feltápászkodott, és kilesett az ablaka takarásából. Castiel ott vigyorgott a saját ablakában, még mindig csaknem semmiben... illetve, belebújt ugyan az egyik, imádott lila alsójába, de az nem sokat takart.

Integetett Deannek, aki mit tehetett mást: viszonozta azt.  
\- Gyere át! Adok jeget a sérülésedre! - kiáltotta, és természetesen a srácnak eszébe sem jutott kimenteni valami indokkal magát, hanem kapva kapott az alkalmon.  
\- Oké! Öt perc, és ott leszek!  
\- Jó, kinyitom majd az ajtót!

Igen ám, de amikor jó kedvűen kuncogva elfordult az ablaktól, a hátsó részét egyáltalán nem takarta a csini alsó, hanem csak a derekán, és a combjain voltak lila pántok.

Dean megint majdnem elesett, pedig már nem volt mibe kapaszkodnia. megcsúszott, de visszanyerte az egyensúlyát.  
\- A fenébe is, Cas! Az a szép segged fog engem megölni! - kiabálta vissza, majd ahogy csak tudta, olyan gyorsan "levonszolta" magát az emeletről, és átment Cas házának ajtajához, mivel nyitva volt, be is lépett rajta.

\- Heya, Cas! - kiáltotta, mert az előtérben, majd a nappaliba lépve senkit nem talált.  
\- Helló, Dean! Pár perc, és ott vagyok. Addig ülj le a kanapéra - hallotta a hangot, ami ahogy eddig máskor, végig borzongatta a gerincét, mert ebben a hangban, kimondatlan is sok ígéret volt. 

Castiel hamarosan megjelent egy megpakolt tálcával, és hogy ne annyira izgassa Deant, a villámgyors zuhanyzása után, magára vette az egyik puha frottir köntösét. S bár a köntös takarta, de mégsem a szokásos hosszúságú, hanem csak a combja középéig ért. 

A tálcát közben a közeli asztalra tette, mindenféle finomságot pakolt a jégakku mellé, amit a sérülésére szánt. 

\- Fájdalom díj - jelentette ki, és a sok közül kiemelt egy illatozó almás-fahéjas pitét. A sütiket még a tornája előtt tette a sütőbe, így épp idejében lettek kész. A zöld szemű srác mellé telepedett, majd választott egy vékonyabb szeletet, és a fiú felé nyújtotta azt.

Deannek nyelnie kellett egyet. Pite, és Cas. Határozottan a "halálát" akarja ez a szép szemű férfi. Na de addig nem halhat meg, amíg mindkettőbe bele nem kóstol.  
\- Imádom a pitét! Az almásat különösen... - nyögte.  
\- Tudom - felelte egyszerűen, akárcsak a Star Warsból Han Solo, Leia szerelmi vallomására. 

Hosszasan néztek egymásra, ahogy Cas oda tartotta Dean szájához a pitét, várva, hogy megkóstolva ítéletet mondjon róla. 

\- Hmmm! Ez mennyei! - mormogta még félig tele sütis szájjal, ahogy az ízorgia elárasztotta a nyelvét.  
\- Tudtad, hogy van ebben az ízesítésben síkosító is? - kérdezte felállva mellőle, de az arcán ártatlan mosollyal Castiel, mintha csak arról csevegne: holnap milyen lesz az idő.

Még szerencse, hogy Dean lenyelte az utolsó falatot, de így is elérte nála a kellő hatást. Pár pillanatig döbbenten, kerekre tágult szemekkel nézett, majd mikor úgy érezte, visszanyerte a hangját, válaszolt.

\- Amennyiben rád lesz kenve, nem bánom. Úgy falnálak, ahogy ezt a pitét - fejezte be, magához térve, kellően csábító mosollyal.  
Dean tekintete találkozott Castielével. A szemének kékje sötétebbnek látszott a szokásosnál, és tele érzelmekkel. Mi is az, amit kiolvas belőle? Vágyakozás? Ez egészen biztos. Dean érezte ezt. A vágyat, és az ellenállhatatlan vonzást. 

Önkéntelen beharapta az alsó ajkát. Ez hiba volt. Ám tetézte azzal is, hogy megnyalta az ajkait, s belépett Cas személyes terébe. Olyan közel állt hozzá, hogy a lélegzetén érezte a fahéjas almás pite illatát. Meg akarta ízlelni. Vajon olyan édes a csókja, ahogy a pitéje is? Ebben teljesen biztos volt, de tudni akarta. 

\- Csókolj meg! - suttogta.  
Dean teste olyan közel volt, hogy Castiel érezte a belőle áramló hőt.  
Egymás felé hajoltak. Cas enyhén érintette hozzá a száját, de Dean nem volt ennyire gyengéd. 

A szájába szívta Castiel nyelvét, s a fogaik kicsit összekoccantak, ahogy Dean próbált közben nyelni egyet. A csók teljesen, s mondhatni "gonoszul" hatott a testükre. Mindketten érezték mennyire intenzív. A kezeikkel simogatták egymás oldalát. 

Castiel nyelve feltárta Dean száját, és a hangokat, amit okozott, éppúgy élvezte, mint a csókot. Meg kellett törnie ezt az élvezetet, hogy lélegezzen, de csak pár centire húzódott, mintha a Deantől való elválás kibírhatatlan lenne. És talán az is volt.

Zöld szemek találkoztak vele, és ugyanúgy kapkodta a levegőt. Most, hogy újra működött az agya, érezte Dean kezét a derekán. 

\- Valóban, ezt fogjuk csinálni?  
\- Csak akkor, ha akarod ... - válaszolta a kék szemű, de Dean szája ismét a szájára tapadt. A keze összeszedve, markolta elől, a másik köntösét, és még közelebb húzta. Ez a csók csaknem brutálisra sikeredett. Castiel volt most az, aki lehetővé tette Dean számára, hogy elvegye, amit akar. 

Vér a farkába áramlott, kitöltötte azt egészen. Aztán Dean keze a köntöse alá vándorolt, tompa körmök karcoltak a bőrén, ami borzongást váltott ki belőle. Nyögött, amikor egy örömteli érzéssel vegyes fájdalom, hullámzott át rajta. 

Dean a szoba csendjében, zihálva levegőt vett.  
\- Ó, Istenem... én átkozottul... nagyon akarlak! - Nyelt egyet, és hagyta, hogy a szeme felfelé és lefelé vándoroljon Castiel testén.

Ő erre lehunyta a szemét, s csak érezte Dean keménységét, amely a combjához ért. Lenyúlva dörzsölte rajta a tenyerét felfelé és lefelé, egyben élvezettel érzékelte, ahogy zöld szemű srác hullámzott a mozdulataival, mintha mágnes lenne a kezében.

\- Mi az, amit akarsz? - suttogta rekedtesen Castiel. Örült, hogy sikerült ennyit elmondania, bár az elméje újra csak elhomályosodott a vágytól, és a fizikai szükségletektől.

Dean felnyögött, és ismét bedugta a nyelvét partnere - nagyon is hajlandó - ajkait feltárva. Aztán visszahúzódott csak, hogy Castiel alsó ajkát a fogai közé vegye, és harapja azt. A kék szemű felsóhajtott, és kissé hátra dobta a fejét, s a másik, a szájával követte a nyakának ívét, apró csókokat, szívásokat helyezve rá.

\- Mindent! A bőrödnek minden, apró négyzet centiméterét akarom belőled! - bizseregtek a szavak, borzongást okozva a bőrfelületén, ahogy Dean válaszolt arra a kérdésére, amit szinte már el is feledett.  
Vajon partnere hallotta-e az erős szívdobogását? Mert ő úgy érezte, mint mikor kilométereket fut... bár ez ennél jobb, sokkalta jobb érzés volt. 

\- Dean... Dean... - mondta ki úgy, mint már annyiszor, mantrázva, akár egy imát, s ezután nyöszörgött, ami a másikból finom, halk nevetést váltott ki. Cas ajkai duzzadtak voltak a csókjaiktól, arca kipirult. Nincs erre jobb szó, mint az, hogy gyönyörűen festett.

\- Menjünk a hálóba? - kérdezte a kék szemű, s nem tudta, hogy lesz-e erejük odáig eljutni. 

Végül egy újabb, rövid csók csata után Castiel kézen fogta, s magával húzva felment vele az emeletre, Dean pedig engedelmesen követte. 

A halóba érve újra csókolóztak szenvedéllyel, miközben egyikük a másikat tolta a meglehetősen széles ágy felé. Dean érezte, ahogy a térdhajlata a matrachoz ért, megtörve ezzel kissé a lendületüket. 

\- Azt hiszem, ki kell csomagoljalak, mint egy ajándékot - mormolta Castiel, s nevetett, miközben kihámozta a felsőjéből Deant, aki jóváhagyólag felemelte karjait, hogy segítsen a pólóját eltávolítani.

Cas végig simított a mellkasán, kezének útját követte a szája. Kezeivel már a nadrágján babrált, majd mikor végre megtalálta a nyitját, letolta róla az alsójával együtt. Megszabadította a cipőktől, a zokniktól, és persze a farmer - alsó kombótól is. Ő már - ki tudja mikor - kibújt a köntöséből, s a szexi, lila alsójából.

Meztelen feküdtek egymáson, mégis most Cas habozni látszott.  
Dean ránézett, aggodalommal a szemeiben.

\- Abba hagyhatjuk, ha mégis meggondoltad magad... - lihegett.  
\- Ó, Istenemre mondom: nem... Kérlek, ne! Én csak... nem akarom, hogy sajnáld, vagy megbánd ezt.  
\- Hát, akkor van egy jó hírem: biztosan nem fogom - jelentette ki határozottan Dean, és csókolta közben partnere kívánatos, rózsaszín plüss ajkait - Miért? Mert erről álmodoztam már régóta! Pont most állnék, vagy bánnám meg, mikor a vágyam beteljesül?

Castiel elmosolyodott, s mintha csak erre a beleegyezésre várt volna, végig húzta a nyelvét Dean mellbimbóin, majd játszani kezdett velük, élvezve a nyögést, amit a tevékenysége váltott ki a fiúból. Érezte azt is, ahogy az ő ujjai szántanak a hajának sötét tincsei közé, s kissé megkapaszkodva benne, fájdalommal vegyes örömöt vált ki a mozdulata, s hallja kis sziszegéssel ejtett nevét: Caaas!

Ez mosolygásra késztette, de közben könyörtelen kezdett haladni a hasfalon araszolva lefelé, minduntalan csókokkal, pici harapásokkal, és szívással, nyalakodással vegyítve az utat, egészen addig, míg el nem érte áhított célját. Kemény volt, ruganyos, és bársonyosan sima. 

Halványan konstatálta, hogy ő is mennyire izgatott, és lent a hímtagja, a várakozó vágytól mennyire lüktet. Dean pénisze elemelkedett a testétől, s mikor Cas, a száját végig futtatta az ívén: meg-megrándult az élvezettől, s amikor teleszájjal, azt bekapva még morgott is, az az egész bensőjét megremegtette. 

Castiel imádta partnere farkát, olyan sokáig, hogy Dean elvesztette az időérzékét, és csak átadta magát az érzéseinek. Cas az orgazmus szélén tartotta. Egy mester volt, zseni, sőt valóságos művész.  
Értelmetlen dallamot zümmögött, és ez a rezgés a belső magjáig hatolt, s ott meggyújtotta a hőt az alhasában. Istenem, annyira közel került már... 

\- C... Caaas... - Tudta, hogy a hangja töröttnek, szánalmasan rászorulónak tűnik, de nem érdekelte.  
A szólított felemelte a fejét, hagyta, hogy a hímtag kiessen a szájából, s ott álljon mélybordóban játszva, nedvességtől csillogóan.  
\- Még nem, édesem. 

Dean erre csak nyögött. Cas megcsókolta a kupakot, majd az éjjeli szekrény felé nyúlt, s kihúzta a fiókot, elővéve a síkosítót. Nem viccelt az almás pite ízesítéssel. Elővarázsolta az óvszert is, de mentálisan feljegyezte, hogy beszélniük kellene majd erről, mert ez nem egyszeri alkalom lesz, és szerette volna őt teljes valójában érezni, minden akadály nélkül, még akkor is, ha ez jelenleg csak egy vékony latex hártya. 

Elő kell készítenie, semmiképp sem akar fájdalmat okozni, és azt szeretné, ha ez az egész feledhetetlen, s egyben felemelő érzés lenne a másik számára. 

Dean érezte az enyhe nyomás-feszítést, ahogy az óvatos, de kissé mégis türelmetlen, síkos ujj kavarogva belé nyomult. Persze csak homályosan, mivel Cas közben csókolta is, felmászva hozzá. Ott feküdt mögötte, s nem tudta, hogy a szája, vagy a tehetséges ujjai fogják előbb elvenni az eszét. 

Hamarosan három ujj mozgott benne, ő pedig nem bírt már magával, az őt feszítő vágytól.  
\- Cas! Kéééérlek! 

Türelmetlen mozdult a csípőjével, kétséget sem hagyva afelől, amit akart. Cas közben magára görgette a gumit, s még egy adag síkosítót kent, nemcsak az óvszerre, de partnere bejáratához is.

A zöld szemű srác majdnem teljesen a hátán feküdt, Cas pedig mögötte úgy, hogy az egyik combja alá karolt, felemelve azt. Így hozzá fért a fenekéhez, elérte az ágaskodó péniszét, ugyanakkor mohón csókolhatta is, ha akarta... és akarta nagyon is, mindenestül. 

Dean újra érezte a nyomás-feszítést. Egy pillanatig kellemetlen volt, de aztán megszokta. Cas tövig nyomult bele lassan, egy pillanatra megállt, hogy szokhassa a méretét. Majd rövidesen mozogni kezdett, fokozatosan emelve a mozgás sebességén. Néha egy-egy könnyedebb mozdulattal még a szögön is változtatott, ami fiatalabb srác ajkán nyöszörgős sóhajokat generált. 

A kék szemű férfi a tenyerébe simítva rámarkolt a családi ékszerére, s az érzés semmi sem volt ahhoz, amikor ezt hozzáigazította a lökései ritmusához. Nem tudta abbahagyni a kicsi nyögéseket, melyek azt jelezték: már mindketten egészen közel kerültek az orgazmus vihar széléhez. 

\- Cas... én mindjárt... mindjárt...  
\- Tudom - suttogta a másik, belelihegve, s belenyalva a fülébe, ami mellesleg amúgy is egy roppant érzékeny része volt.  
Két másodperc, és a lezárt szemhéjai mögött valóságos tűzijátékot látott, s elélvezett. 

\- Olyan gyönyörű vagy... olyan tökéletes - súgta neki Cas, de szavai a fülében kicsit tompábban úgy hangzottak, mintha a víz alól beszélne. 

Castiel gyorsabb ütemre váltott, de másodpercek múlva megdermedt, és Dean érezte a reszketést, ami végig söpört partnere testén. 

Dean tekintete összekapcsolódott Castielével, s egy ideig csak szem-szexeltek, majd újra csókolóztak. Később pedig kuncogva bújtak egymáshoz. 

Majd egy idő után Dean megjegyezte:  
\- Imádom a lila alsódat, amiben ma láttalak. Még akkor is, ha majdnem a végzetemet okozta...  
\- Ó, nekem is az egyik kedvencem, de tudod, van még hasonló, vagy négy tucat! - nevetett rá Cas, és Dean erre csak forgatta a szemeit, de ő is vigyorgott.  
\- Gyűjtöd a különleges lila alsó gatyókat?  
\- Ühüm. Kedvelem ezt a színt - bólogatott serényen, s mosolyogva beletúrt a srác, hasonlóra színezett tincsei közé.  
\- Akkor mit szólnál hozzá, ha elmennénk együtt a Purple Nurples Desiree Show-ra? Ott gyarapíthatjuk tovább a gyűjteményed!  
\- Jó hangzik! Szeretem az ötletet! 

*

Ettől kezdve elválaszthatatlanok lettek, és hat hónap múlva ki is mondták egymás oldalán a boldogító igent. ❤️

\--- The End ---

10.16.2018 Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben, elnyerte tetszésedet a történetem, légy oly jó, és nyomd meg a kudos ❤️ gombot. Köszönöm. ❤️ :)
> 
> A novellában említett Purple Nurple Desiree Show nem létezik, DE maga a Purple Nurple, az a lila színű ital, amit a szinkronos verzióban Lila libára fordítottak. Szóval ennyiben kapcsolódik a fichez. :)


End file.
